


Big Enough

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Comm Line Shenanigans, Kinktober, M/M, Mania is Awesome, Multi, Other, Size Difference, Suggestive Dialogue, more like just a silly discussion, out of context, that Mania accidentally overhears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie and his symbiote are quite certain they're of a good size, but Flash thinks they could be bigger. Unfortunately, Andi Benton overhears this discussion out of context.(Kinktober Day 23: Size Difference)





	Big Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly, short piece. "Forgetting to mute the radio" is a favourite trope of mine I never see used enough.

“I guess I always figured you’d be bigger.”

Venom scoffed, but it came out more like a growl with two different tones. “You are, what, under six feet, with full-length prostheses?” Eddie’s voice cut through a little bit more. “And about that height when you were Agent Venom, if I recall.”

“Five-nine with the legs,” Flash muttered glumly. “I _was_ six-two.” He shook his head. “Not the point. I just remember with Toxin, you seemed bigger.”

Tendrils lashed out before settling into the mass again. “Our… grandchild was an exceptional symbiote in strength and size.” They frowned and turned back to the warehouse Mania was in the process of scouting out. The three were there to provide backup, though all reasonably sure Andi and her partner could handle themselves.

“But you _could_ be bigger.”

“We are plenty large.”

Just then, Flash’s earpiece squawked. He tapped the button and gazed down at the Red Hand hideout. “Alpha, this is Foxtrot; I read you.” He crinkled his brow at the sounds of fighting. “Do you need assistance?”

“Negative, Coach,” and he heard bones crunch. Her symbiote colored through as she shouted, “...and _stay down!_ ” The earpiece crackled as she webbed someone, presumably to the wall. “Motion sensors in the northeast hallway or north _west_? Can’t remember.”

Venom leaned in. “Northeast.”

“Roger that, Echo. Alpha, out.”

Flash tapped his earpiece again and leaned back on his hands. “Anyways, I'm just saying, I like a big guy. Or girl. Or whatever.”

“We're _not_ going to make ourselves bigger,” Venom said. He could almost make out a distinction - Eddie more irritated and the symbiote just sounding tired.

“But you could be! Just a couple inches or so wouldn't hurt.”

“ _Hrrn._ You would like that, wouldn't you.”

“I can handle big. In fact, you might be _surprised_ how much I can handle. So, go ahead. Next time, get bigger.”

His radio came alive again. “What the hell are you guys talking about?!”

“Alpha?”

“Dude, you've been on talk the whole time!”

Eddie and Venom exchanged a look.

“Oh my God, I'm turning this thing off before I hear any more-”

The comm line went down. Flash grimaced. “Alpha? _Mania, come in-!_ ” He grumbled and threw the device down. “Fuck. How much do you think she heard? What did she think we were talking about?”

“She's eighteen, Flash. What do _you_ think she thought we were talking about?”

“Just get down there and back her up, guys, please.”

Enough of the symbiote peeled away so he could see Eddie wink at him as they got to their feet. “Large enough for you?”

“ _Go!_ ”


End file.
